


I Just Need To Find Someone

by colorBlip, orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, She don’t want to go with the Diamonds, Spinel - Freeform, Spinel is baby, Spinel wants to stay with Steven, Spineven, Steven Universe - Freeform, Stevenel, hand holding, one sides love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorBlip/pseuds/colorBlip, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Spinel wants to stay on Earth with Steven.





	1. Chapter 1

The Diamonds had… inevitably walked in on something. Steven had finally thought that Spinel had taken his advice for once - and maybe, just maybe he could get back to happily ever after. (And possibly sleep in a bed for the first time since this whole ordeal began.) 

But now, the Diamonds were here. Here with their own, convenient timing and they’d came with a purpose. That purpose, Steven soon found out was to come live with him. Let’s just say… he wasn’t with that idea.

Then, they ultimately decided that they would take Spinel off his hands after he refused their idea. This new idea that came up was speaking his language!

“Hey, Spinel!” Steven mustered his last genuine smile, glancing over to the pink gem who hid behind a rock. “You’ve met the Diamonds?”

Spinel glared back with a wavering expression. “Yes, but they haven’t exactly seen me like… this before.” She gestures unconfidently to her appearance.

“Oh! That’s okay…” and then, Steven had completely disregarded her concern, and motioned for her to come to him. 

Now, obviously the Diamonds were aware that she was hiding and were eager to see who it was. “White, Yellow, Blue? You remember Spinel, right?” 

They all nodded eagerly; of course they remember Pink’s old playmate!

And so, Spinel emerged from behind her beloved hiding place with a small magenta hand covering her face. Then one thing lead to the other, and their idea was born to take Spinel to Homeworld with them!

However… Steven was shocked when Spinel spoke up. “Actually, Steven…” she began shakily. “I was thinking that maybe… I could stay here on Earth.” She hesitated when she noticed Steven’s expression. It seemed like a mixture between shock and discomfort?

“With you.” She added sweetly, hoping to ease up the awkward tension that had formed between them. 

“Oh.” Was all he said.

“O-oh? I uh…” she searched her messy thoughts for a conclusion. Unexpectedly, the boy smiled weakly and his tired voice squeaked. “Don’t you wanna go with the Diamonds, though?”

Spinel nodded. “N-no. Not really.”

Steven sighed. “But they really want you to go with them.” He offered up weakly motioning to the Diamonds, whom all had confused expressions on their faces. 

Spinel chuckled loosely, grabbing for his hand. 

“Look, Steven. I been really thinking hard about what you said… and I think I already found someone.” She smiled, trembling.

“And… who is that?” Steven asked slowly, already knowing full well what the answer was.

“You!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel finds Steven with Connie.

**Chapter II**

Sleep was a rare thing now. The ONE thing Spinel wanted to do at  _ all  _ hours of the day was to be next to Steven. (Even taking a shower was an interesting thing.) 

If she wasn't attached to his arm, or if she couldn’t see him within a miles radius, things weren’t looking too good on Steven’s part. 

He really wished she left Homeworld with the Diamonds back then. 

“Why did you leave me?!” She shrilled once she found him down at the beach with some… girl. “Who’s this?”

Her voice deepened like venom when she’d noticed they were holding hands. “O-oh! Spinel-“ 

“Who’s your new friend, huh?” She hummed bitterly. 

“Spinel! It’s not what you think!” He yelled, stuttering. All the while, Connie is confused out of her mind. 

“Steven?! What’s going on?!” She cried out, eyeing the boy who was trying to reason with the furious pink gem.

“Please, please calm down, Spinel!” He screams through her angry sputter, gently petting her arm in an attempt to console her. 

“Am I not good enough for you anymore?” 

“Yes, yes!” He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’re… -more than enough!” 

“Then— why are you… here?! With this… thing!” 

Then Steven twisted around to see her with a sympathetic smile. “I’m so sorry, Connie.”

“It’s fine. Hey, uh - why don’t we catch up next time?” She returned his smile. “You obviously have a lot to deal with right now.”

Steven sighed, “Thanks for understanding.” Reluctantly prying himself away from Spinel’s death grip, he went to hug Connie.

“See what I have to deal with all the time?”

Connie chuckled anxiously, briefly making eye contact with Spinel, whom was streaming red. If looks could kill, Connie would be dead. 

“Yeah… honestly, good luck with this one.” 

Steven pulled back, scoffing. “Gee, thanks… I’ll need it.”

“Call me when you get a minute.”

“Okay. I will.” He sighed.

“Alright Spinel, let’s head back.”

“Sa’ bout’ time.” Spinel muttered through gritted teeth.

—————

So the whole walk home was… normal? It was normal Spinel, at least. She was of course, just fine once she was clasped to his arm. Every now and then she would try to make a joke - and in return he would give her this angry discriminating glare that made Spinel sad.

Once they made it back to the temple, Steven turned to the pink gem. “Spinel. We need to talk.” 

“About what?”

“Well…” Steven trailed off, wondering which question to ask first. (Goodness, there were so many.) 

“First of all, ... how did you know where to find me?”

Spinel pondered for a second, before giggling. “I’ll always find a way to my best friend!” 

Steven groaned.

“All I wanted to to do was hang out with Connie, and have some alone time to myself, but you won’t even let me do that!”

Spinel blinked. “Why would you want… _alone_ _time_?” She repeated the words like it was foreign. 

“I know you wouldn’t understand since you had a little  _ too  _ much time to yourself…” he trailed off carelessly. “It’s like… when you just wanna spend time with yourself…for a while.” 

“No… I don’t wanna do alone time!” She screamed in a sudden spiral of emotions and anger. “No, no, no, no, no,”

Steven sighed, watching as Spinel slowly went insane. He reached towards her in an effort to console her. “Spinel, ...listen.”

“When…  _ humans  _ don’t have alone time to themselves…” He pauses, thinking of the right words to say.

“They get really… short-tempered with people around them. That means that if I don’t have alone time, ... then I’ll probably be really upset with you for no reason.”

Steven hesitates, a small, sour smile eased up on his features. He was hoping that his explanation was good enough for her to understand. 

“I… I’ll try my  _ very _ best to understand…” Spinel sniffled, leaning in and reluctantly pulled him into a hug. 

“ _ For you…”  _   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT!! PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS. I LOVE U 😘

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment it would make my day ❤️❤️


End file.
